Final Fantasy Digimon Data Squad X: Season 2
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: Kurata isn't just dead yet... He's back along with his Bio-Hybrids and Fake Digimon. Envy is a new bio-hybrid and is a demon which is twice as strong as Rosalia is. A visitor from the future cones to DATS and warns them about what is about to happen. 2 years after Marcus and Rosalia's Marrige, they finally have their 1st child. (MarcusXOC)


Ok I'm going to do one season at a time. No one has reviewed season one :( I recommend you read season 1 because if you don't you won't get any of this. Ok the bio hybrid saga begins.

1 year after Marcus and Rosalia's marrige, Kurata has returned from the digital World beginning to cause a crap load of havoc now with his new Digimon and bio-hybrids. Envy is new to the group and super powerful. Rosalia hates her for what she done to her life. An unexpected visitor from the future comes to DATS. 1 year after that, Rosalia has a child Named after Marcus. His name is Marcus Jr. (just call him Junior for short) a few months after he was born, the first bio-hybrid attack happens. Find out later in the series. (EnvyXKoki)(LadyRosaliaXMarcus\YouseiXMasaru) Masarei!

Rated T for language and may contain some certain scenes.

WARNING! When season 1 has finished, I'll continue this. So I won't be on this for a while.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon data squad. If I did, I would put more badass dubstep in it.

I only own: Junior, Lady Rosalia and Envy.

* * *

The married couple were busy working, Rosalia was on her laptop researching about the recent murders and dissappearences, while Marcus and agumon were reading the newspapers to see if anything was happening that looked suspicious. Everyone was working until a mysterious person entered. He had the same colour hair and eyes like Marcus

"I don't recall having a visitor here." The commander said.

Rosalia nudged Marcus and whispered to him.

"Marcus! He looks just like you! Do you know him by any chance?" Rosalia asked.

"Wait what? I have never seen him in my life!" Marcus answered.

"Ummm... Is Thomas H. Noirstein here? I need to talk to him." The mysterious boy asked.

"Uh yes that's me." Thomas answered and got out of his seat. He left the room with the mysterious boy.

As soon as the both got out of the room, the 1st question to be asked was, "Who are you? For a moment I thought you were Marcus."

"That's what everyone says. I guess kids look like their fathers don't they?" He said.

"What so you mean- Marcus is a father!?" Thomas said in astonishment. "And that cross! It belongs to Rosalia!"

"Well he isn't until a year from now. Rosalia is my mum." He answered.

"My god! I can't believe Marcus is a dad! He's just too immature to be one!" Thomas thought to him self. "Anyway, what is your name?" He asked.

"My name? My name is Marcus Junior Damon." He answered. "I need to warn you about something that's coming our way."

"Go ahead." Thomas said.

"The bio hybrids going to be attacking On friday the 13th of may approximately at 13:00. " He stated. "You and Yoshi are the 1st ones to be killed. My mum gets defeated but still lives. She managed to escape and so did Keenan." He continued.

"But how!? Couldn't Marcus defeat them?" Thomas asked.

"My dad didn't fight. He died of a mysterious virus when I was a kid." Junior answered. "You need to give this antidote to him. The virus he had now is incurable. But in the future is isn't. Please just don't tell them that I'm their son until I'm born!" Junior begged, handing over the small capsule over to Thomas.

Thomas sighed. "Ok I won't tell them." He said.

"Huh!? What's the time!?" Junior asked.

"3:00. Why?" Thomas asked.

"I've got leave now. I'm sorry." Junior said, taking the cross out of his pocket.

"Well goodbye Junior!" Thomas said as Junior left.

"Dad, I wonder if I'll ever see you again. Mum, take care of yourself. I love you..." Junior thought to himself as he ran towards the exit. "Teleportation power!" Junior yelled.

* * *

Season 2 episode 1: An unexpected visitor

Thank you for reading 3

What will happen once training has begun?

Will Rosalia find out that Junior is her future son?

Find out in episode 2!


End file.
